


Humble

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Courage, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, JUST, Loss, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, Powerful, Tag, humble, i'm trying lol, poem, power, reader - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A little poem I wrote about being the best/greatest, having all the power in the world doesn't mean you are invincible and learning the hard way by losing something you love in the process.





	Humble

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! 
> 
> If you'd like to donate to me please do so here:
> 
> PayPal.me/tmasbeva

I can move mountains,  
Using only my hands.   
The wind, at my fingertips  
Controlled with my mind.

The ocean floor has embraced me,  
One foot at a time.  
I've held the stars in place,  
Simply by the gaze of my eyes.

The sun and moon dance for me,  
As I walk the earth.  
Truly, truly a splendor,  
I have become.

With all this power,   
Incomplete as a leech.  
Sucking my strength dry,  
To my knees, wondering why.

I could do anything.  
Yet here you lie.  
I could do nothing,  
Only to watch you die.


End file.
